Dreaming of You
by KadenRapius
Summary: TomoxYomi. Tomo Takino is now confused more then ever, dreams have been confusing her everytime she sleeps and they are of her best friend, what do these dreams mean, and will she ever find out in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

A/N: Hello once again, this is my third story and this is one I've been working on all week, seriously I've enjoyed every minute writing this story. So instead of me going on I'll let you start reading it, oh and look out for the suprise guest start, this person shall be revealed in the final chapter.

Anime: Azumanga Daioh  
Pairing: Tomo x Yomi, Yukari x Nyamo

Disclamer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh, Kiyohiko Azuma does and if I did own it, then it wouldn't be as good as it is today.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:** Confusion

_In a golden meadow, far away from buildings, away from cars, away from anywhere, a young girl stood. She looked around the scene she was in and smiled, peace flowing around her and she felt relaxed. She fell backwards and laughed, but her laughter did not make a sound in this place. She stood up and looked around, spotting someone distant far away, and she beamed a smile as she ran towards the person. Slowing down when approaching the person she merely tapped the individual on the shoulder, and, turning and broadening a smile, the person looks upon the girl in front of her. The girl knows she is telling the person something, a light blush on her cheeks as she look up towards the person, who now is lightly stroking her cheek, she repeats one word, gradually getting louder._

"_Tomo…"  
"Tomo…"  
_"TOMO!"

A large thwack emanated from the book which striked the tired teen, which caused her to attempt to cover her head from another painful strike.

"Tomo Takino how many times have I told you DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS!" the irate teacher shouted at the now-awoken teen.

"I'm sorry Miss Yukari, but on these days you can't help but sleep!" she cried trying to provide an excuse for her midday napping.

"You can sleep all you want at home but not in my class! Not while I am working my ass off trying to pass you idiots so I get paid!" She yelled, now mostly focused on all of the class, a sense of distaste travelling around the room as their teacher flatly said she didn't care about them.

Finally cooling off, Miss Yukari walked back to the front of the class, about to finish her lecture on languages when her ear perked up. She put her head against one of the walls and listened to the conversation on the other side. Her face screwed up.

"She's treating them to juice…"

And, not hesitating in the least bit, Miss Yukari flew out of her classroom and into the conjoining one, and shouting could be heard as Class 2-3's teacher has a shouting match with the teacher of Class 2-2.

After a few minutes, Miss Yukari came back angry, but not as much as she had been before she flew out the door. Before could begin to finish her lecture the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day. Miss Yukari gave a sly grin and ran out the door again, never to be seen until she 'taught' the class again. No matter how much this act isn't considered normal by sane individuals, this was the regime Class 2-3 had to contend with.

---

Tomo sighed as she changed back into her comfy shoes she came to school with, that had been left back against the rack. Next to her, retrieving her shoes, was her best friend for drawing near a decade, Koyomi 'Yomi' Mizuhara. Being called Yomi was Tomo's idea when they were in elementary school and it had stuck ever since, much to the dismay of the nicknamed.

Tomo wasn't thinking about Yukari's wrath towards her (which still didn't register that it was her fault in her mind); instead, she was thinking about the dream that she had. It was the first time she had ever had that type of dream, and it bugged her that she didn't know why she had it. Usually when Tomo did dream, it was of her being the number one student at everything and her friend being on the rockbottom end of the deal.

This dream had to have meant something, because what was the point of having it otherwise? But for now, she would think about it in detail later, after she had her fun with tormenting her friend on a daily basis.

"So Yomi, what's the next diet you're going to try, even though it probably won't work!" she laughed at her friend, a vein throbbing in Yomi's head as she turned to give Tomo one of her famous uppercuts. However, Tomo sidestepped it, and, amazed, Yomi stared at where Tomo was before she moved and uttered 'How?'

Tomo, also surprised by her quick timing, didn't think about a hand chopping its way across her head, knocking her to the floor in an instant. Yomi towered over her fallen friend, nodding to herself that she had had her daily punishment and began to walk off.

---

Tomo recovered quickly and joined her friend in walking home, something these two would normally do after a long day at high school. Tomo hadn't spoken a word since she caught up with Yomi, much to her friend's surprise whom relished in the peace she was getting until her peace was broken, not by a remark about her weight or how smart she was, but with a question.

"Yomi, do dreams have any true meaning?"

"What do you mean Tomo?" Yomi replied, stopping and looking at her short friend.

"What I mean is that, do dreams ever mean something, like if you dream that you were falling, and then in the future, you fall from a great height?" Tomo asked again, looking at her friend whom was now pulling a dull face, before adding "Ok…bad example, but you get what I mean, right?"

Yomi looked up at the sky and sighed. She then turned her head back to the girl whom had asked her what seemed to be a normal question.

"Yeah I get what you mean, I suppose that it might be sort of like that, but I'm not entirely sure on the matter…"

"But you have to know! You're all smart and stuff!"

"Me having myopia doesn't mean I'm 'all smart and stuff', so stop stereotyping me!"

"My… what?"

"Myopia, it means short sighted!"

"But…"

"Forget it!" Yomi finally said as she stormed off, and Tomo thought to herself that she won that little argument, yawning as she walked down the crossroads to her house.

When Tomo got home, she called to her mother in the next room, proclaiming herself home. She walked into her room and began to get changed out of her school clothes and into her cozy pyjamas. When she had finished, she laid on top of her bed and began to read a magazine, thinking back on what Yomi said about how dreams may actually happen in the future, but this didn't bring Tomo any comfort, but more confusion to the situation.

When Tomo finally went to bed, it was already late, and she looked up at the ceiling, talking to herself quietly as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Yomi, I wish you are wrong this time, otherwise if this does come true, then…" she paused for the moment, thinking about the words she was going to say to herself, before finally ending what she was saying. "…Then our friendship will become very complicated."


	2. Chapter 2: Meanings

**Chapter 2:** Meanings

_The gentle sound of water filled the scene as the girl looked towards the ocean, sand tickling her bare feet as she walked across it, disregarding whether it was burning or a nice cool feeling. She looked around, enjoying the peace around her until she thought she saw someone near the cliffs. Curious, she began to scale the not so steep cliff face, knowing that it wouldn't take her more than a moment to get to the top. She finally climbed the top of the seemed to be a cliff which was more of a hill, and there she saw something - or someone - beautiful standing, not looking at her. She walked behind the person and spoke silently. The person in front of her turned, again smiling upon the girl in front of her. The girl then began to walk a bit closer to the person until their bodies were touching; slowly the person tilted the girl's chin as she drew her face closer._

"WHAAAA!" Tomo yelped as she fell sideways out of bed, and she had just woken up to another sort of dream, scaring her at the possibility of what it meant. She looked weakly at the illuminated clock face, barely making out that it said 5:26.

Tomo groaned as she got back into her bed, suddenly noticing that it felt wet. She put her hand to her head and felt the numb coldness that was sweat, and she realised that she must have sweated throughout the dream as her blanket, sheets and probably her mattress were all soaked full of it.

Mentally noting to never sleep in bed when having dreams such as the one she had, Tomo tried going back to sleep, despite the wetness of the sheets around her. She finally succeeded in falling asleep, and she did not dream again for the rest of the night.

The next day at school, Yomi had just finished putting on her school shoes when she heard Tomo walking towards her. Getting ready for anything, she looked up to the tired face of her friend. Chuckling to herself, she stood up and asked her friend if she got any sleep or had been up all night playing video games.

"It's not funny. I did get some sleep but I had a bad dream around 5:30 and it was hard getting to sleep after that. And worse still…"

She leant towards her friend's ear and whispered something, making the tall girl crack a smile slightly as she asked "and did you?"

"Of course not! I was sweating heavily in bed; it's not my fault my mattress got soaked as well…" She said, hoping that nobody had heard this conversation with Yomi. She then tried to forget the subject and went onto her daily torment of her best friend.

When in class, their irate teacher still wasn't there until 10 minutes after the bell, again late for her class as she scribbled something on the board and passed out on the desk. Yukari barely lifted her head to see if anyone was doing the work, and fell back down, satisfied that they were.

---

The next class was gym, which began with volleyball. Tomo, as usual got picked to be on a 6 a side team, which mostly consisted of herself, Yomi, Chiyo-chan the class prodigy, Osaka the osakan whom didn't act like one, Miss Sakaki, the class's sporting legend, only second to herself of course and finally Kaorin, Miss Sakaki's personal fangirl, but Tomo believed that there also seemed to be something else going on there too.

After a few wins, mostly caused by Miss Sakaki's expert playing, gym was nearly finished until they heard the thundering footsteps of someone running towards them, or in this case running towards their gym teacher Miss Kurosawa.

"NYAMO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Yukari yelled at the gym teacher, waving a piece of paper in her face before it being snatched by the latter.

"It's my bonus, I thought I put this locked in my drawer, unless… YOU BROKE INTO MY DRAWER!?" she thought and called back at the languages teacher.

"So? I wanted to know what secrets you hide in there, and that being one of them!" Yukari snapped back, a sly grin on her face as she knew what was coming next.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO IN MY DRAWER YUKARI! LOCKED OR UNLOCKED!" She practically screamed at the grinning teacher, only to be stopped as the former pointed to her students, most of them were frozen in fright at their teacher's loud outburst.

She turned to see Yukari cackling as she ran off, she sighed as she muttered 'Yukari…' to herself and turned around. She tried to put on a happy face as she only said to them, "She pushed me to shout right?" The students all had a dark aura around them at their teacher trying to apologise to them for shouting.

"…Right?" Nyamo asked not as a question but as a cry, feeling small and ashamed at what Yukari pushed her to do.

---

At lunchtime Tomo was thinking what to do about the dreams that she had been having, and thought to ask Yomi who unlike her when she joined the school, actually looked up what facilities the school had. Yomi had told her that there was a counselor at the school who she could talk to if she was having any problems, and Tomo took her advice and began looking for the counselor.

She however didn't know where this counselor was, so she did the next best thing and asked one of the teachers where their office was. When she was about to knock on the door of the teacher's lounge, she heard talking from two familiar figures.

"Yukari, why did you have to come all that way just to make me scare the students?"

"Oh, I thought it would be fun, seeing you're usually their favourite teacher!"

"Yukari…"  
"What? Oh don't be in a mood now, come on, if I kiss you will you feel better?"  
"Well…"  
"Too late!"

Tomo quietly opened the door slightly to have shock run through her; there she was seeing two of her teachers making out, but worst of all they were both women! She tried to turn only to sense a presence which she didn't find all that good, and she turned slightly to see the horrible person that was Mr. Kimura looking through the door also.

"Ah, so you know about them too?" He asked quietly, never closing his gaping mouth once. A scream emanated from Tomo and she was off running, Kimura however tilted his head and looked through the door, now seeing an angry Yukari looking at him with Nyamo embarrassed at her desk trying to hide a blush.

Tomo turned the corner only to hear what seemed to be Kimura screaming as he got beaten up by what seemed to be a very angry languages teacher. She stood outside a door and tried to catch her breath, and as she looked towards the door, she saw a plaque on it that said "Counselor's Office".

"Talk about coincidence…" Tomo told herself as she knocked and entered when called for. She took a seat as the counselor was sorting some papers; Tomo sat in the seat and waited for the counselor to be ready.

"Hello, I am Miss Fujioh, the school counselor, how may I help you miss?"

"Miss Tomo Takino, sir."

"Well Miss Takino, what can I do for you?"

"Well…"

Tomo went on to tell Miss Fujioh about both dreams she had, leaving out who the person was as she didn't even want to mention it just yet. After she had told the counselor, she laid back, exhausted.

"Hmm, well this could mean many things, but may I ask a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Was the person a boy or a girl?"

"Err…"

Tomo froze, because she didn't think that the counselor would ask this question, but she knew that what she had revealed to the counselor would be kept confidential, and she finally went away and told her who the person was.

"The person in my dream is a girl, but not just someone I don't know, it's my best friend…"

"Hmm, if that is the case, then I think I might have an answer for you, but I'm not sure you're going to like it..."

"I think I know what you are going to say Miss Fujioh, that I am in… err… like her?"

"Yes, I think that might be the case here, unfortunately I can't help you with this, but I can be here if you ever need to talk to someone about it, ok?"

"Ok, and thank you Miss Fujioh, you had confirmed what I was thinking."

As the counselor showed Tomo out she thought about how she would deal with the problem, whether she would try to tell her friend how she feels or she will keep it a secret and never tell her.

Tomo was walking home by herself tonight, and as she thought on how she would tackle the situation, something dawned on her. What if her friend had the same feelings about her, and she had been hiding it away from her for all these years? But then...what if Tomo did ask Yomi and she rejected her, what then could she do?

Tomo tried to think about every situation, every possibility but coming up with nothing which she actually thought would happen, and she sighed as she laid on her newly changed bed and looked up at the ceiling, briefly telling herself, "Ok Yomi, before I thought it was going to get complicated, but now it is already complicated and it's not going to get any easier…"


	3. Chapter 3: Implying

**Chapter 3:** Implying

Lying on her back looking at the ceiling on her bed wasn't usually Tomo's favourite way to spend afternoons off school; however, she had a lot to think about and even the most mundane ways to relax were usually the ways that work.

It had only been a week since she had her first dream, but thankfully after the second dream, they had ceased, but Tomo was still unnerved by how her dreams had displayed an emotion in her she never knew.

Sure she always wanted to have a boyfriend, and be rich when she was older; heck, she still wanted to be some sort of celebrity for some reason or another, but in reality this probably wouldn't happen.

Tomo however paused on the thought that life itself takes its own course, and not everything is a linear path towards what you hope. Maybe it was something which wassn't determined by choice, that it was fate…destiny, even.

Tomo shook her head, thinking she must be hanging around with Yomi to much, which made her think again why she had been with Yomi for so long. It's perfectly understandable that friends can be friends for this long, but this is different. Yomi had been friends with her for years, 'tolerating' her behaviour since they became friends and never once actually ending their friendship, like it was destined they were to be friends with each other forever, or to become more than…

Tomo shook her head again, seriously questioning where all these thoughts were coming from, annoyed that there seemed to be no answer to this. She thought a nice walk would clear her head of thinking about this too much; after all, it works with Yomi and Chiyo, but not with Tomo.

She told her mother that she would be going out to get some juice, an excellent excuse when Tomo thought of really just going out and relaxing. Tomo publicly never did any real relaxation as her hyper side would always kick in when she was around people, but when she wass just on her own walking around, she could slow down and enjoy the scenery around her and drain her excess energy with bliss, apart from using said energy for her own fun which Tomo preferred most.

However Tomo did not expect that someone would also be walking down the street she was walking down as a training field, and she barely missed being spotted by Kagura, who was on one of her training regime jogs. Tomo didn't like the way her energy was burned by running and swimming, and there not being any actual fun in it.

She dismissed the near miss of her being spotted in her confusion, which is why she took the walk in the first place. Tomo slapped her head as she remembered why she took the walk, and she sighed as she walked back home, still admiring the flowers that were blooming at the turn of night's coming.

---

The next day at school was still the usual act of Yukari being immortally angry except when tormenting Nyamo, getting drunk or attempting to mow down pedestrians with her 'Yukarimobile'; however, Tomo has seen her a few times she wasn't angry, one being the event which occurred last week, an memory which would truly haunt Tomo forever.

However seeing Kimura in a full cast with nothing but his mouth showing made Tomo want to find the crypt Kimura came from and bury him it again, but again the thought of Kimura knowing and _watching_ what seemed to be a daily event for her language and her PE teachers made her sick to her stomach, not to mention a bad memory.

Getting back to what was happening around her, she realised it was lunch and ran, nearly mowing down a few students to catch up with the group, whom had 'accidentally' left without her. When they sat at the table, Tomo turned to Yomi, looking at her as if she was trying to determine something which seemed imponderable; the latter, catching up on this, asked Tomo what she was looking at.

Tomo scrunched her face hard as she was trying to think of something, she then turned sharply to Kagura who was opposite her and said, "So have you grown any brains yet?"

Kagura nearly choked on her large helping of food as she tried to ask what the point of that random comment was.

"I couldn't think of anything to say about Yomi so you were my next candidate."

"Why me? Seriously, I'm as smart as you are!"

"1 point declares I am smarter then you, Jockface!"

"First of all, that was just one test, most of the time our scores are the same, and second, Jockface? What?"

"Yeah Jockface, got a problem with it?"

"No, it's just…Jockface? Come on." Kagura now had a bemused look on her face at the attempted insult Tomo had tried upon her.

"What? What's so funny about Jockface?" Tomo asked, hearing the mumblings on how pathetic the insult was, even by Tomo's standards.

Tomo just huffed and left the table, opting to walk around the grounds for a while to get away from the talking, and she asked herself why couldn't she think of a better insult, or better yet, why couldn't she insult Yomi.

Trying to forget the whole incident, she walked back to her classroom and finished the day.

---

As Tomo was walking home, she was again accompanied by her friend Yomi. For some reason, she had made excuses not to walk with her, not concerning Yomi for a second as she enjoyed the peace of walking without the moving chatterbox.

Tomo, who had been quiet ever since the failed insult incident, caught Yomi's attention, but that attention was diverted into a question Tomo now asked.

"Yomi, how long have we been friends for?"

"Memory going as well as your sense?"

"I'm serious, how long have we been friends?"

"Well, ever since you 'declared' us friends back in elementary; I'd say 8 or 9 years."

"Wow, that's nearly a decade!"

"You know what de…"

"Yomi please don't insult my intelligence, however little you may think I have!"

"Sorry, anyway why did you ask that?"

"Well I was wondering something, and don't take this the wrong way Yomi, but we don't have boyfriends, and it looks like we aren't going to…"

"Stop right there! You don't know what's going to happen in a few years, I could be married with a beautiful husband…"

"Before you go on with your explanation on how you are going to be married with so and so kids, I want you to take this logically."

Yomi stopped dead as she stared at Tomo, like she had the antidote for all her problems, but forgot to tell her.

"Logically!"

"Yeah, as weird as you being hyper like me for a week, I've been thinking."

"Yeah that is…"

"Koyomi Mizuhara, will you please listen to me for once, instead of insulting me everytime I say something which is something I would never do!"

"S…sorry Tomo, ok I'll listen to you without making a remark…"

Yomi was astonished by how mature Tomo was acting, even calling her by her full name.

"Ok...anyway, I've been thinking about how our lives are and I came up with a few observations."

"Um, continue?"

"The first of my observations is that we have been friends for 9 years, correct?"

"Yeah? But that's normal for our friendship right?"

"Wrong. Our friendship isn't normal, and you know it!"

"Come again?"

Tomo looked around and found a suitable place to tell Yomi her explanation; Yomi leaned against a nearby wall as Tomo stood in front of Yomi, as if she was going to give a presentation.

"Since day one our friendship has been chaotic, for nine years I have tormented you about all sorts of subjects and you have never actually acknowledged our friendship has ended, except for when you do lash out at me by your various fighting moves."

"You have been sarcastic about my behaviour since, well, let's say day 11 of us being friends, and ever since then I've never actually had the urge to quit our friendship, and this actually may sound weird, but I think we were drawn together for a reason."

"Like fate suddenly made me meet you and become friends, and we would be in the same school for so long. I mean think about it! we have been in the same class for 9 years, doesn't that seem strange to you? Somehow, I believe we are destined to be together, forever…"

Yomi sat there and took every word in, she was thinking how much of Tomo's explanation was right, and wondered if they were meant to be together forever, not just as friends but something else.

"Tomo, I think I get what you're saying...you're saying that we have become more then just friends?"

"Yeah!" Tomo was bursting inside with both excitement and fear. Would Yomi actually get what Tomo was implying within her speech?

"More then friends, which means we would be…"

'Come on Yomi, just say it!' Tomo was screaming internally as she felt her heart was about to stop.

"…Co-workers?"

Tomo felt her heart take a huge thud as she answered, "Yeah Yomi, co-workers…"

Tomo felt tired, as she had tried explaining to her friend what she was thinking, all for her to get the wrong message from it. She closed her eyes and as she opened them to look at the ceiling, the only comfort she had of telling it all her secrets and it never revealing it to anyone.

"I thought Yomi would have gotten my message...I know she is smart enough to work it out but there, I don't think she was really thinking about what I was saying...I wonder if she would ever work out the true meaning of what I told her…"


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny

**Chapter 4:** Destiny

_A peaceful scene was around the girl; she looked around and saw the beauty of it all. She was in a park, surrounded by trees, which was blowing ever so gently to the wind's power, but not strong enough to fully blow the frail leafs off of it. The girl began walking through the park, noticing the silence around her was almost enchanting until she began to hear the cool whisper of the wind blowing past her ears. She then noticed someone was tapping her on the shoulder, and she looked back to see someone who looked very happy, yet had an allure to her complexion. The shorter girl began talking, a small blush gracing her cheeks as this girl was telling her something, yet without any words coming from her mouth, the taller girl understood what she said. A blush now appearing on her cheeks, she said four words which she couldn't hear, but knew what she was saying. She got closer to the smaller girl and looked into her eyes, glistening in the falling sun's rays she was compelled to draw closer to her, she did as her face was drawing closer to hers, as she kis…_

WHAM!

Yomi had fallen on the floor of her bedroom; she turned over and rubbed her back, the place where she hit the floor aching. She got back up, thinking what could have caused her to fall onto the floor like that, as she had never done that in her life... well maybe a few times before, but she had reasons for them.

She then tried to recall what she had been dreaming, but came to a stop when she did remember, and an ever so subtle colour of pink was hinted on her cheeks as her eyes widened to what the dream was.

Yomi then tried to brush it off, thinking that it was natural to have dreams which didn't actually mean anything; however, she recalled that some say it is a window into the soul, and it truly does speak from the heart.

Sitting back down on her bed and retrieving her covers, Yomi tried going back to sleep.

---

When Yomi got into the school the next day she was tired, after the first dream and going back to sleep, she dreamt the same dream twice before, at 6:28 am, she decided that she would just stay up until it was time to go to school.

Upon reaching school, Yomi felt the presence of someone next to her, and she looked up to see Tomo, who looked as tired as she was. She finished changing her shoes as she stood up and asked her why she was tired.

"Oh? I just couldn't sleep, I don't know why but recently I've been really tired…" She ended with a yawn.

"Tomo, are you ok, for the past week you have been, well… not Tomo."

"Not Tomo, of course I'm Tomo!" She announced, looking around and, spotting her prey she rushed over and started tugging on poor Chiyo-chan's pigtails. Unsurprisingly, Osaka was telling her to get them before they 'invaded Tomo's mind too'.

Yomi sighed, as she knew it wasn't a good idea to question Tomo's hyperactivity and annoying factor. She suppressed a yawn as she dragged Tomo away from Chiyo and into class.

In a usual manner Yukari rushed in, scribbled work on the board, and collapsed on her desk, probably hung-over from drinking the previous night.

Yomi who had been busy in her work, then started to feel dizzy. She saw her vision was going as she slowly began sinking towards the table before falling asleep, something which she knew was bound to happen if she wasn't careful to get the right amount of sleep. Unfortunately for her, the dreams she had the previous night came back one more time, ending differently as instead of leaning towards the girl, the girl began repeating her name.

"_Yomi…"_

"_Yomi…"_

"YOMI!"

She woke up with a start, to see that Yukari was looming over her, with a look of distaste as she noticed she had been drooling, and Yomi quickly wiped it away as Yukari began to lay into her.

"Miss Mizuhara I'm surprised at you, sleeping in class is something I didn't think I would catch you doing. However because this is the first time I have seen you do this, I'm letting you off with a warning, so DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Y…yes Yukari, understood…"

Yomi felt like the whole world was watching her, and she was partly right as she saw the whole class was looking at her, all except someone she didn't think to expect, and that was Tomo still slouched over her table. It looked like she was sleeping, but now she had her hand propping up her head as she looked towards the board and fiddled with her pencil.

---

Come lunchtime, Yomi felt a little weird, as she felt sick and wasn't hungry. Usually she would be happy because this was another way to lose weight, but feeling sick as well made her uneasy. She sat at the table where she would usually sit with her friends, watching Chiyo-chan and Osaka talking about pandas while Sakaki watched them, and Yomi observed that the girl had a slight blush on her cheeks, but disregarded it.

Kagura was talking to Sakaki about sports, and about how she and Sakaki could train together to be the best. Yomi turned to the girl next to her who was playing with her food. Tomo had been quiet all day and it unnerved Yomi to see this, and she got up, excused herself, and was about to leave when Tomo walked to the side of her and asked her a question.

"Yomi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but it seems you're not…"

"Huh?"

"You seem a bit distant today, it's not like you."

"Don't worry about me; I think you need to see someone."

"Like who? I don't think the nurse can solve dreams…"

Yomi had blurted out why she felt sick, as it was because of these dreams, dreams that she thought didn't make any sense.

"Then why don't you go see the counselor, she helped me with my problem."

"You know what, you're right, I will go see her."

Yomi thanked her friend as she went off to find the counselor. On her way there, she barely avoided being seen by Mr. Kimura, who was on one of his 'scouting' missions to view some of the girls. When she ducked down a hallway, she noticed something, because outside was the counselor's room, and Yomi could have sworn she wasn't that close to it, but knocked anyway.

After being called in, Yomi sat down and looked around the office. It was slightly cluttered in its own neat way. She then saw the counselor take a seat in front of Yomi and introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Miss Fujioh, the school councillor, and you are miss?"

"Koyomi Mizuhara, ma'am."

"Well Miss Mizuhara, what can I help you with today?"

"Well it started last night…"

Yomi then began from her dreams the night before, how many she had and the incident in the classroom with the fourth, and said how she was feeling a little ill, and slightly tired.

Miss Fujioh contemplated what Yomi had said; she then began writing something in her booklet, and then addressed Yomi with a question.

"Koyomi, I have a question I would like you to answer if I may?"

"Ok Miss Fujioh, you can ask."

"Ok, this person in your dream, were they a boy or a girl?"

Yomi froze with the thought of telling the councillor who the person was, then she began to think that if Tomo had seen this person and seemed to have made her feel better, then she might as well trust this person too.

"The person in my dream was a girl, but it's someone who I know, it was my best friend."

"Hmm…then there is only one thing I can suggest, and I don't think you'll like it…"

"That I am…well…that I like her?"

"Yes. However, how you handle this is up to you, ok Koyomi?"

"Ok, thank you Miss Fujioh, I think I know what to do now."

The Counselor showed Yomi to the door and watched her walk down the hall into her next class. As she stood at the door, she comtemplated the situation both girls were in.

'Now they both realise it...but will they tell each other, or will they keep it a secret?'

---

After class Yomi couldn't stop thinking about the revelation she just had about her and Tomo. To think that just because of a few dreams she realised that she did hold hidden feelings for her friend! But more things came to light, about how they had been friends for so long, despite having conflicts which normal friends wouldn't be able to handle.

Considering how they knew each other's differences and how each other would act in a certain situation, maybe it was fate. Yomi never liked to admit it but she did think that not everything was determined by choice. Maybe it was destiny...but what if Tomo…

Yomi slapped herself on the head; she regarded herself as an idiot for not noticing before. When Tomo was talking to her yesterday about how each of them have been together for 9 years, saying that they have become more then just friends, she meant soulmates, beyond friends, co-workers, maybe even beyond love. That they were meant to be together, forever…

Yomi snapped out of it as she looked around. She quickly placed her shoes on and ran outside, and she kept running until she saw Tomo, and Yomi called out to her. Tomo complied, and waited until Yomi got up to her. Yomi was practically breathless as she began uttering a few words.

"I…un…understand…Tomo…" She said trying to get her breath back.

"Understand what, Yomi?"

"I understand what you were talking about yesterday, Tomo."

"Oh?" Tomo could answer, suddenly noticing Yomi was holding onto her hand.

'Does this mean...?' Tomo could only think as Yomi finally rose up to meet Tomo's eyes.

"We have gone beyond friends, _beyond co-workers_ Tomo; I think we were meant to be soulmates…"

'Finally…' Tomo sighed inside her as her only reaction was to hug the girl in front of her; she then began to cry tears of happiness as they hugged there.

Yomi returned Tomo's hug as the two stood, and Yomi heard Tomo utter a few words, but she didn't need to think to know what she said, she only and she uttered her reply while tightening her hug.

"I love you too…"

When they had separated, they felt like a large weight had been cast from them, as for the first time knew why their friendship had lasted so long. Yomi offered if Tomo wanted to stay for dinner, which she accepted in a flash, back to her wildcat self as they walked back to Yomi's house, not just as friends, but as girlfriends, lovers, and of course, as soulmates.

---

In a room, where the sunlight was fading, Miss Fujioh was packing her belongings; she was leaving today as her job was complete. Before she went through the door, a man suddenly walked through it. He was wearing a smart navy blue suit with white shirt on, his black rimmed glasses shining in the passing light as he smiled towards the counselor.

"Thanks Funari, if it wasn't for you those girls wouldn't have seen that they are made to be together!"

"No problem Kaden, I always love to spread Toyomi around!" Funari said, returning to her usual attire.

"Say, want to join me in a glass of lemonade to toast the new couple?" Kaden asked creating 2 glasses and a jug of lemonade out of thin air and placing them on the table.

"You really like your lemonade, don't you?"

"Not really, but I had to say it somewhere along the line."

They both laughed as they shared a glass of lemonade before disappearing, and the office suddenly fading out of existence, like it hadn't been there at all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, and I also thank Funari for letting me use her character in my story! Please R&R so hopefully I can even be on par with the great writing Funari does!

I also once again commend my friend who took his time to spellcheck and grammarcheck my fic, so thank you!


End file.
